A Big Day for Thomas (DVD)
A Big Day for Thomas is a US VHS/DVD featuring seven first season episodes narrated by George Carlin and two songs. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description 1998/2003 VHS: PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt, Henry and their friends have learned many lessons about being careful. They have selected their favorite stories to create this "best of" collection—all about the importance of paying attention. Come along as Thomas gets to pull his very own train—with unexpected results! Watch what happens when Percy is careless and gets a nasty shock, and when snow jams a signal down and Henry runs into disaster. Hop on board for these heartwarming tales from the Island of Sodor. 2007/2009 DVD: PEEP!-PEEP! Who's that pulling into the station? It's Thomas the Tank Engine, and he's ready to take you on another journey filled with exciting adventures on the Island of Sodor. Travel with Thomas when he gets to pull his very own train for the first time - - with unexpected results. Find out what really "shocks" Percy and hold your breath when some snow jams one of the Island's signals and leads Henry to disaster. It's your Big Day, so get ready to join Thomas, James, Toby, and the rest of your friends for non stop fun. All Aboard! Episodes # A Big Day for Thomas # Percy Runs Away # Thomas Breaks the Rules # Henry's Special Coal # The Flying Kipper # Trouble for Thomas # Toby the Tram Engine Songs # Toby (DVD Release only) # Sir Topham Hatt (DVD Release only) Bonus Features * Sodor Spelling Game * Character Gallery Trivia * The end credits are from the 1993 release of Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories. * A cassette tape was included with some VHS releases. It featured the following songs: # Thomas' Anthem # Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo # Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover # Really Useful Engine * This video was paired up with Thomas Comes to Breakfast when they were released. * The video can be seen in Kevin Smith's "Jersey Girl", which also stars George Carlin. Goofs * The back of the 2003 cover features a picture from Train Stops Play, but that episode is not featured on the release. * Mr. Conductor's whistle from Shining Time Station can be heard very briefly at the start of Trouble for Thomas. * The original VHS cover features an image from Thomas Comes to Breakfast, but that episode is not featured on the release. * The back cover of the 1998 VHS features a picture from Thomas Saves the Day, but that episode is not featured on the release. * The title card for A Big Day for Thomas was played twice. Gallery File:ABigDayForThomasVHSCover.jpg|Original VHS cover File:ABigDayforThomas1996VHSspine.jpg|1998 spine File:ABigDayforThomas1996VHSbackcover.jpg|1998 back cover File:ABigDayForThomas2003VHS.jpg|2003 VHS cover File:ABigDayforThomasVHSwithWoodenTrevor.jpg|VHS with Wooden Railway Trevor File:ABigDayforThomas2009.jpg|DVD with Normal and Gold Wooden Railway Thomas File:ABigDayforThomasDVDwithWoodenLadyandHandcar.png|DVD with Wooden Railway Lady and Handcar File:ABigDayforThomasDVDwithWoodenRailwayCaroline.png|DVD with Wooden Railway Caroline File:ABigDayforThomasandBestofThomasDVD2-packwithWoodenRailwayThomasandTidmouthMilkTanker.png|DVD 2-pack with Best of Thomas and Wooden Railway Thomas and Tidmouth Milk Tanker File:ABigDayforThomasSongstape.jpg|Cassette cover File:ABigDayforThomasDVDspine.jpg|2009 spine File:ABigDayforThomasDVDbackcover.jpg|2009 back cover File:ABigDayforThomasDisc.JPG|Disc File:ABigDayforThomasNetflixcover.jpg|Netflix poster File:ABigDayforThomas(DVD)titlecard.jpg|Title card File:ABigDayforThomasmainmenu.jpg|Main menu File:ABigDayforThomasmenu1.jpg|Episode selection menu File:ABigDayforThomasmenu2.jpg File:ABigDayforThomasSodorSpellingGame.jpg|Sodor Spelling game File:ABigDayforThomasmenu3.jpg|Sing-Along song selection menu File:BigdayforThomasandTrustThomasCombo.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories and A Big Day For Thomas Combo DVD Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video